


an hour in a night

by tentaclemonster



Category: Bram Stoker's Dracula (1992)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, M/M, Voyeurism, sesquidrabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:14:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22010905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tentaclemonster/pseuds/tentaclemonster
Summary: Jonathan always watches.
Relationships: Count Dracula/Jonathan Harker, Count Dracula/Jonathan Harker/Mina Harker, Count Dracula/Mina Harker
Kudos: 146





	an hour in a night

It was torture to watch, but watching was precisely what Jonathan did. 

It was what he always did, night after night in his captivity, as soon as Mina and the Count rose from their sleep and deigned to visit him in the room where he was sequestered away. There would be some segue, some light conversation that hanged heavy in his ears with the weight of his torment, and always it would lead to the same thing.

Jonathan sitting in his chair at the foot of the bed. 

The Count on the bed with Mina, their flesh bare and pressed together. 

Mina’s back to the Count’s front, her face a portrait in ecstasy, his hands on her breasts, his teeth in her thrown back neck, his member between her thighs, his eyes – 

His eyes on Jonathan. 

His eyes  _ always _ on Jonathan. 

And Jonathan watching back, ever unable to look away.


End file.
